


相戈

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: Alpha x AlphaDirty Word轻微血腥描述





	相戈

季肖冰有一个固定床伴，说床伴这个词也许不太贴切，宠物才是更为精确的描述。这个年轻人有着一头寸发，狭长的凤眼装满了不好惹的情绪，然而略带丰满的双唇为这张棱角分明的脸添了一丝暧昧。常年身着宽松衣服的他却拥有着掩盖不住的饱满身材，猿臂蜂腰配上窄臀细腿，任谁看了都会想要和他在床上云雨一番。男人的脖颈上一直佩戴着一条类似皮质的颈圈，除去它的实际含义以外，黑色的荔枝纹牛皮与男人十分相衬，不应被驯化的野兽却屈服在一根皮圈之下，如同不懂收敛的杀气却被脆弱的薄膜紧紧包裹。而左大臂上的那根臂环，才是真正用来束缚他的强悍的。细细的带子在手臂勒出两道浅色的印子，那是一种用来抑制Alpha信息素的装置，强大的战斗力，强悍的荷尔蒙，都会在这根装置的禁锢下荡然无存。  
颈圈下的信息扫描显示，青年名叫高瀚宇，是这个家的主人季肖冰的私有财产。在这个世界，一个人属于另外一人并不是什么新鲜事，但一个Alpha属于另一个Alpha却是极为罕见的。然而这事也说来话长，简而言之就是高季两家曾为世交，可惜高家家道中落，为了保护家中独子，高家把孩子过继给了季家。季肖冰和高瀚宇便以兄弟相称，一同成长。季家家主过世后，家里的一切就由季肖冰说了算，此时的高瀚宇也早已长成独当一面之人，他向比自己年长两岁的季肖冰提出了想要自立门户的心愿，然而新的家主闻言后竟给自己的弟弟强制戴上了抑制信息素的臂环，并由自己亲自控制。被套上臂环的Alpha就如同被索套勒住脖子，任由摆布，不然大量的抑制剂会与原始的荷尔蒙产生抗衡，让人丧失正常的生理代谢能力。  
谁都以为季肖冰这么做是为了防止高瀚宇瓜分走季家的势力。可只有他自己知道，不择手段甚至剥夺了高瀚宇的自尊也要将他留在自己身边，是因为他爱他。在季肖冰孤独的年少时光里，这个半路闯入他生活的人，共享了彼此的喜怒哀乐，让曾经冰冷严苛的生活有了色彩。所以当得知这个唯一懂得自己的人也要随之远去，一向冷静沉着的他失了方寸，踏出了道德的边界。可惜背德的快感，比嗑药后的幻觉更让人感受到真实，季肖冰徘徊在迷恋与罪恶之间，无法自拔。  
“瀚宇，好紧……”季肖冰餍足地喘息着，发烫的阴茎在高瀚宇的股间进进出出，带着征服者毋庸置疑的力道，浅褐的穴口被柱身撑开，诚实地吐纳着每一次抽动，偶尔被阴囊打到的臀肉会不由自主地收缩，绞得季肖冰忘情低喘。身下的人跪趴在床边，镀着一层蜜色的肌肤下，紧绷的肌肉线条随着身后的冲击若隐若现，身体的动作连带着左臂上的黑环也像有了生命，它就像是烙印，从外在到内里折辱着这个本应高高在上之人。情欲满盈的脸上却处处极尽隐忍，用力咬合的后槽牙，失常的呼吸频率，上下翻滚的喉结，在颈环的衬托下，脖子上的青筋清晰可见，嘴里含着呼之欲出的呻吟，不肯泄出一滴。高瀚宇整个人仿佛是刚从水里捞出来，汗水从身体滑落至地毯，洇出一块块深色的印记。下体的高潮蚕食着自己所剩无几的理智，而信息素却在排斥着另一种不请自来的Alpha荷尔蒙，理性情欲与疼痛的互相折磨，让高瀚宇陷入了精神涣散，肉体完全屈从于身后之人，而真实的自我就像是被困在密闭的箱子里，等待着氧气一丝丝地耗尽。蓦地，他感受到了背上一痛，是季肖冰在他的肩胛骨上咬了一口，外界的刺激让高瀚宇拉扯回了一丝神智，他拽着厚重的床单想要往前方爬，却被身后的人一把拖了回来，原本还算规律的撞击变成了十足十地冲刺，也冲破了自己抿在一起的双唇。敏感点被快速地撞到，略带鼻音的呻吟打散了原本就不太安分的空气，整个室内都涌动着情潮。听到高瀚宇开了腔，季肖冰心情也似乎好了不少，他拉起身下人的上半身，摸着他左臂戴有臂环的地方，舔了舔还留有自己齿痕的地方：“瀚宇，舒服别憋着，叫出来。”没听到回答，只有两声带点奶气的哼哼和下身情不自禁地咬紧算是回应。季肖冰伸手握住高瀚宇的阴茎，在冠状沟处快速地撸动了两下，自己的则整根没入了湿润温暖的甬道，在熟悉的体温和欲罢不能的快感双重刺激下，两人一起射了出来。  
漫长的惩罚结束后，高瀚宇一刻都不愿在床上停留，他爬起来，抬着有些虚浮的脚步捡起地上的衣裤就往身上套。季肖冰一把拉住了他的衣角，踟躇了片刻，脸上的表情趋于柔软：“你睡我这儿吧。”  
“滚。”  
轻叹一声：“瀚宇，你是不是还在恨我给你戴上抑制器？”  
“……”  
“你听我说。”  
高瀚宇头也不回地就往门口走去。  
“我只是不想让你离开，可我不知道怎么做才能让你心甘情愿地留在季家。”  
闻言，已经跨出门口的人顿住脚步，转身又来到季肖冰面前，带着满腔怒火箍住了对方的下巴，不屑地笑出声：“你让我上一次，我就不走。我要让季少爷尝尝，雌伏在别人身下的屈辱。”  
没有想过竟会是这样的要求，季肖冰默然。房间里沉积着压抑与隔阂，就在高瀚宇快要没有耐心等待答案时，季肖冰弯下身子，在脚踝处的黑色皮圈上输入了些什么，只听轻轻地一声“嗒”，高瀚宇的臂环从身上脱落了下来，没有了装置的束缚，许久未得到释放的信息素争先恐后地涌出体外。那是一种近似于爱尔兰威士忌的酒香，入口的些许辛辣也掩盖不住甜美的回甘。第一次浸润其中的季肖冰简直要醉了，他感受到破晓时分流淌在皮肤上的暖意，金色焦糖裹挟着甜香席卷着鼻腔。如此美妙的信息素让季肖冰腿有些发软，不自觉地发散出了清新自然的薄荷味。本不应该同存的两种信息素却在肆意地勾引出对方更热烈的香气，薄荷叶的清爽把浓郁的威士忌勾勒得更为鲜明，却又少了一份冲鼻，气味融合地如此自然，让高瀚宇没由来地动了情。对自己憎恶对象发情，这一匪夷所思的认知令他感到愤怒。  
我他妈的就是为了报复他。高瀚宇反复确认着自己的动机，又像是为了自我释怀。不愿再多想，便褪下了裤子直接提枪上人。没有前戏，没有润滑，把季肖冰往床上一摁，掰开他的臀肉就想用涨得发红的阴茎往直肠里捅，奈何这是屁股第一次被如此粗壮的物件撑开，急不可耐的粗暴动作撕裂了小小的穴口。身下的人发出一声惨叫，随后急促的喘气声代替了痛苦的哀嚎。季肖冰脸色发白，上排牙齿死命咬住了下唇，双眉紧蹙，奢望以此来缓解剧烈的钝痛，可惜敏感的神经执意让注意力全部集中于被无情摧残的地方。自己好似被撕裂成了两半，季肖冰拖着打颤的双腿往前艰难地爬行着，可惜初尝销魂滋味的那个人不打算放过他，拉着那两只不堪一握的脚踝往自己身前拽，失去平衡的人完全摔进了柔软的床垫，豆大的汗珠砸进了布料里，下体渗出的鲜血也透进了床单，留下了点点斑驳。高瀚宇毫不怜惜地用自己的下半身劈开着湿软的直肠，每一处内壁都被填充到了极致，被带出来的肠液混合着穴口裂伤处的鲜血，给正在大力进出的阴茎抹上了一层粉红色。肠壁本能地伸缩吐纳，滚烫的温度包裹硬得发疼的阴茎，让高瀚宇爽得头皮发麻，差点缴械投降的他也顾不得身下人的感受，挺着腰杆就开始忘情地抽插起来。  
身上的人是爽了，身下的人却不好过。粗大的阴茎的每一次挺动，都拉扯到后穴的伤口。疼得季肖冰连连小声抽气，潮湿的龟头又总是擦着自己的敏感点而过，让季肖冰小幅度地摆动臀部想要让高瀚宇碰到那个地方。敏感的龟头感觉到蠕动的甬道诚实地替主人挽留着自己的物件，尽兴低喘的高瀚宇轻轻拍了拍季肖冰略带弹性的屁股：“季哥哥原来那么喜欢被人操。”听到这个只属于儿时的称呼，季肖冰的内心泛出一阵酸楚，疼痛混合着羞耻，漂亮的脸上泪水涟涟，憋屈了好半天才蹦出一个词：“不。”  
“可你的下面好像不是这么说的。”高瀚宇俯下身，双手猛然抓住身下人纤细的双臂往上拉，并凑近了对方颈间闻了闻，清香的薄荷味因为季肖冰的惊惧情绪而消散不少。终于，他放慢了下体大开大合的速度，开始耐心地找着对方的角度，再把阴茎往里送去。手指攀上了季肖冰突起的乳尖，小幅度地玩弄拉扯，嘴唇覆盖着对方背上的每一寸皮肤，季肖冰很瘦，亲吻背部的时候高瀚宇甚至能感受到每一截脊椎的移动轨迹。头脑已经被痛苦和情欲搅成一团的季肖冰不明白发生了什么，只是觉得体内横冲直撞的物件突然配合着自己的节奏缓慢碾过了一层褶皱，一遍又一遍，就像是有双手顺着自己的神经一点一点挤出了更多的酥麻感。背上温热的双唇像是羽毛扫过自己的心尖，有些发痒。身后脑袋上短而硬的寸发调皮地扎着柔嫩的皮肤，让季肖冰忍不住扭了扭身子。  
身体放松了下来，信息素就毫无障碍地弥漫开了，季肖冰发出了一些可爱的鼻音，腰肢变得软塌。高瀚宇从未见过自己的哥哥有过这般像小动物的姿态，内心有一处存放两人记忆的地方被叩开，曾经的至亲之人变成了现在的床第之欢，这一直是高瀚宇的内心最痛，可在现在这一刻，他的内心有了一丝动摇，这样的哥哥，他想拥有。  
不知对方所思的季肖冰只当是弟弟的良心发现，乖顺地呼唤了两声：“瀚宇，瀚宇……”并撅着臀部往身后方向靠了靠。高瀚宇顺势拉高了他的臀部，小心地分开了他的臀瓣。刚才野蛮的冲撞让季肖冰的下半身有些惨不忍睹，血液参杂着体液，顺着会阴处流向了前面。高瀚宇冒出了一丝愧疚，不过灼烧的欲望却依旧促使着他想要狠狠顶穿下面的人，学着季肖冰对自己那样，试着从不同角度去找那个点。突然间一声带着哭腔的喘叫声从身下人的嘴里蹦出，高瀚宇便专注往那点上顶弄，季肖冰架不住这样的操干，身体软成了一滩春水，欢愉占领了他的四肢百骸，戴着皮圈的脚踝在浅色的床单上不安地扭动，整个床被白皙的身躯揉得凌乱不堪，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声毫无羞耻地飘满了整个房间。  
薄荷味的信息素朝自己扑面而来，高瀚宇也不再收敛自己的动作，威士忌的醇香缠绕在每一丝薄荷的香味上。两人交合处不时发出了黏腻的水声，伴随着喘息呻吟，活色生香地填补了房内每一寸空气。俯下身来，高瀚宇的上半身完全压在了季肖冰身上，对着他耳边呢喃了一句：“哥哥，我再也不走了。”两人交缠在一起先后到达了高潮。一段余韵过后，架不住后半夜的长时间折腾，季肖冰就这么失去了意识。高瀚宇有些歉意地摸了摸他的脸，抱起他准备进浴室给伤口进行清理上药，看着臂弯里沉静美好的容颜，他吻了吻季肖冰的额头：“我不会再离开了，因为总有一天，我要让这个家，姓高。”


End file.
